


Атлас

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Body hate, Clothing and Gender, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Internalized Toxic Masculinity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Negate Self-Image, POV Alec, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: «Ему следовало снять их. Нужно было их снять. У него не было никакого права примерять это. Не ему носить такое. Что-угодно вроде этого. Немыслимо, чтобы что-то настолько хорошенькое…»Магнуса не должно было быть дома несколько часов. Алек не собирался рыться в его шкафу. И однозначно не собирался что-либо примерять.





	Атлас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407338) by [nameless_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_bliss/pseuds/nameless_bliss). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213718130.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: негативное самовосприятие, мужское кружевное бельё, внутренняя гипертрофированная маскулинность 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.
> 
> (автор иллюстрации пожелал остаться анонимным)

Алек ненавидел пользоваться своим ключом. С тех пор, как он получил его от Магнуса, прошло уже два с половиной месяца, но комфортнее не стало ни на йоту.

Это был жест — и жест достаточно серьезный. На самом деле Магнус уже много лет не запирал квартиру; он сделал ключи только для того, чтобы дать один Алеку. И Алек понимал, как много это значит, правда понимал, но понимание не помогало чувствовать себя уютнее, входя в лофт без стука. А самым отстойным было входить в его лофт, когда Магнуса даже не было дома.

Что он сейчас и делал.

Это требовало каждой крупицы его уверенности в себе — просто открыть дверь.

На этой неделе у Магнуса была назначена консультация с прибыльным клиентом. Достаточно прибыльным, чтобы Алек не стал возражать, когда тот буквально в последнюю минуту перенес встречу в Центральный парк и настоял, чтобы она состоялась на два дня раньше. Впрочем, Алек не уловил всех деталей. Но главное — это означало, что Магнус оказался вынужден отложить свидание, которого они ждали неделю. Ничего особенного, всего лишь ужин и вечер перед телевизором. Но они уже почти две недели не проводили время вместе — не проблема, в общем-то, просто несвойственно для них, — и Алек не стыдился того, как сильно предвкушал этот вечер.

Магнуса не должно было быть дома минимум час или даже два. Но Алек уже отменил вечернюю тренировку с Джейсом, чтобы успеть на ужин вовремя, так что не видел особого смысла шататься по Институту, пока Магнус не вернется домой.

Это было абсолютно логичной и достаточно веской причиной позволить себе войти в лофт. Алек знал это. Точно знал.

Однако всё равно ощутил слабость в животе, когда закрыл за собой дверь и, поколебавшись с мгновение, запер её. Это не его дом. И как бы сильно ему не нравилось здесь быть (а он начинал осознавать, что здесь ему нравилось находиться больше, чем где-либо ещё), Алек знал: он всего лишь гость. Он мог приходить и уходить, когда вздумается, но «уходить» оставалось неотъемлемым условием. Он — временная переменная. Временная аномалия. Он не является здесь константой, как, впрочем, и где-либо ещё в жизни Магнуса…

Алек поморщился: это было слишком сентиментально даже для него.

К счастью, внезапное движение в статичном пространстве квартиры выдернуло его из состояния нахлынувшей тоски. Председатель Мяо, казалось, появился из ниоткуда, подбежал и набросился на его обувь, словно Алек был мышкой, а не огромным опасным человеком. Кот разочарованно мяукнул, выяснив, что ботинки всё-таки несъедобны.

— Привет, Мяо, — негромко сказал Алек, сунув ключ в карман пиджака. Затем наклонился и взял кота на руки. — И что мне с тобой делать? Ты ужинал? Покормить тебя? Где тут у Магнуса твоя еда?

Мяо расслабился, свернулся на руках у Алека в клубок и радостно замурчал. А затем, как и всегда, без предупреждения зашипел и начал извиваться, пока ему не удалось грациозно соскользнуть на пол. Кот тут же направился прочь, мягко ступая по паркету в сторону спальни. Выглядел он при этом довольным жизнью и сытым.

Когда Алек уходил из Института, план казался абсолютно логичным; сейчас же, окинув взглядом тёмную квартиру, он осознал, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, дальше-то что? Множество бытовых аспектов жизни Магнуса так тесно переплетались с его магией, что для сумеречного охотника оказывались совершенно не интуитивно понятными. Например, освещение. Алек знал, где находились выключатели в спальне и на кухне (достаточно хорошо, чтобы найти их даже не до конца проснувшись). Но в гостиной? Он в принципе не был уверен, что тут была хоть одна лампа, которую можно включить. Каждый раз, когда Магнус входил в комнату, он делал едва заметное движение рукой, и становилось светло. Алек просто считал само собой разумеющимся, что у всех приборов освещения, отвечающих на магию Магнуса, был ещё и обыкновенный выключатель. Но осматривая комнату в слабом свете уличных фонарей, он внезапно засомневался.

Но было и кое-что сомнений не вызывавшее: если он продолжит тупо стоять посреди тёмной комнаты и мысленно рассуждать, как же включить свет, то со временем точно почувствует себя ещё большим идиотом. Так что он пошел в спальню и щёлкнул выключателем, почувствовав себя куда более удовлетворённым, чем стоило бы. Председателя Мяо нигде не было видно, но Алек решил, что это даже хорошо.

Дверь прилегающей к спальне ванной была открыта, и можно было разглядеть отражающийся в зеркале свет. Алек подумал не ополоснуться ли, и сразу же ощутил каждую выступившую на теле за день каплю пота. Не то чтобы это был отвратительный застарелый пот, который стоило бы смыть перед встречей с Магнусом, но сегодняшний день был долгим и изматывающим. И повод сходить в душ Магнуса (пожалуй, лучший душ, каким Алек когда-либо пользовался) был слишком хорош, чтобы проигнорировать. Да и Алеку в буквальном смысле нечего было делать. Тем более, он принимал тут душ достаточное количество раз, чтобы уже не чувствовать стеснения.

Алек глянул на телефон, проверяя не приходило ли от Магнуса каких-нибудь сообщений.

Ничего. Как он и думал.

Так что не было никаких причин не…

Это была знакомая территория. Он делал это раньше. Включить свет, дать себе несколько секунд, чтобы свыкнуться с ненормальной роскошью ванной комнаты, и приняться за дело. Алек разделся. Аккуратно сложил одежду, не желая оставлять беспорядок.

Странное чувство — быть голым в ванной Магнуса, но без него. Это, наверное, должно было оказаться проще, чем нагота в чьем-либо присутствии, а Алеку понадобилось немало усилий, чтобы со временем начать принимать свое обнажённое тело настолько, чтобы позволить Магнусу увидеть его. Тем не менее в этом было что-то почти... непристойное. Алек знал, это глупо. Он не собирался делать ничего неприемлемого. Всего лишь принять душ. В буквальном смысле никакой грязи. Но чувство было всё ещё достаточно странным, чтобы он не смог до конца расслабиться. Ему захотелось начать и закончить как можно быстрее, чтобы доказать, что его намерения невинны.

Душевая кабина была до неприличия огромной, с матовым стеклом, ярко раскрашенным кафелем и кучей полочек, забитых всевозможными флаконами — хотя в присутствии Алека Магнус использовал только одни и те же четыре бутылочки. Ручки и насадки, контролирующие воду, были до идиотизма сложными, но Алек уже довольно неплохо разбирался в их функциях. Ему понадобилось всего две попытки, чтобы горячая вода полилась из самой верхней лейки.

Ступив под окутывающие паром горячие струи, Алек вспомнил, почему всегда искал повод принять душ здесь, а не дома. Душ в Институте был тесной простой кабинкой, где горячей воды обычно надолго не хватало, а его собственное мыло пахло как дезинфектант для рук. Полотенца были тонкими и грубыми, а в ванной комнате всегда было холодно. Ужасно холодно. Алек воспринимал это как данность. В Институте не было места для излишеств. Институт являлся местом работы, служил четким и определенным целям. Долгий, расслабляющий душ был бы просто тратой времени и воды. Помывка для сумеречного охотника должна была быть максимально продуктивной и по-военному быстрой.

С другой, паршивой, стороны, привычка быстро мыться была так глубоко вбита Алеку в голову, что даже в ванной Магнуса, мало чем отличавшейся от высококлассного спа, он физически не мог задержаться дольше чем нужно. А мысль о том, что Магнус в любой момент может вернуться домой и застать его в таком виде, подгоняла ещё сильнее. Даже если Алек отлично знал, что это определенно невозможно, а что куда важнее — Магнус бы не возражал. Чёрт подери, для Магнуса это оказалось бы приятным сюрпризом: вернуться домой после долгой и скучной встречи и обнаружить своего парня в душе полностью обнажённым и тщательно намыленным.

Но необходимость поторопиться продолжала занимать всё его сознание. Не в силах это перебороть, Алек потянулся к шампуню ещё до того, как намочил волосы. На полочках стояло не менее семи видов, но Алек всегда пользовался одним и тем же — сандаловым. Таким же, как мыло, гель для умывания, да чуть ли не всё, что выбирал Магнус. Похоже, тот единолично держал на плаву индустрию ухаживающей косметики с ароматом сандала несколько веков к ряду. Поначалу Алек выбирал определенные бутылочки только потому что видел, как Магнус их использует, а значит в них точно не мог оказаться какой-нибудь яд. Но со временем это переросло в нечто иное.

Магнус всегда реагировал... особым образом, когда Алек выходил из душа благоухающий сандалом. Бессчетное количество раз Магнус прижимался лицом к его шее или между лопаток, и просто... дышал им. Вроде как маги не обладали повышенным обонянием, но Магнус всегда словно знал. Едва Алек покидал ванную или забирался в постель, или поднимался с утра, тот оказывался рядом, вдыхая запах его кожи, будто сандал какой-то особенно сильный феромон.

Конечно, это было чистой воды собственничеством и по логике должно было казаться перебором: Магнус буквально укрывал Алека запахом, являющимся чуть ли не его подписью. Словно помечал территорию. Заявлял права.

Но возможно... возможно Алеку нравилось принадлежать.

Возможно, ему нравилось, что есть кто-то, желающий его достаточно сильно, чтобы отметить подобным образом, оставить своего рода знак: «даже если я не с ним, он всё ещё мой». Нравилось, что Магнус хотел его и хотел, чтобы все знали об этом.

Такой ход мысли казался Алеку в какой-то мере ненормальным, но тем не менее, идея будоражила. И одновременно — успокаивала, приносила чувство комфорта.

Достаточное, чтобы он улыбался как идиот, вспенивая шампунь. Потому что уже сейчас мог представить, как, едва они окажутся в постели, Магнус зароется носом в его волосы. Пусть запах и исчезал довольно быстро, Алек знал, что будет ещё чувствовать его, вернувшись в Институт завтра утром. Будет пахнуть Магнусом. Будет ему принадлежать. Отдаваясь почти физическим ощущением в каждой конечности, сама мысль была чертовски волнующей.

Стало сложнее, когда он начал мыть тело. Он использовал спа-перчатки Магнуса (что поначалу напоминало пытки наждачной бумагой, но теперь казалось единственным способом сделать его грубую кожу по-настоящему чистой), так что прикосновения не были мягкими или нежными, и тем не менее, спустя всего пару минут спокойного мытья, его унёс поток мыслей. Потому что даже с учетом того, сколько времени Алек провёл в этом душе один, куда больше времени он провёл здесь... не один. И, судя по всему, его мозг решил, что вот она, идеальная возможность воспроизвести все эти воспоминания одновременно. К моменту, когда он добрался до бёдер, казалось, что воздух в ванной стал жарче градусов на пятьдесят, и это не имело никакого отношения к температуре воды.

Такого он точно не планировал. Ему это вообще в голову не приходило. Конечно не приходило, если уж Алек еле смог пережить сам факт пребывания в квартире Магнуса в его отсутствие, нечто подобное было тем более немыслимым.

Он так и видел:

— Ну, Александр, чем занимался?

— О, знаешь, подрочил тут на твой дорогущий кафель.

От одной мысли бросило в дрожь. Неожиданно вся магия горячего душа исчезла, и Алек вернулся к институтским скоростям мытья, и управился меньше чем за две минуты: только бы выключить уже воду и позволить себе остыть.

Он схватил одно из больших, пушистых полотенец, которые всегда были переброшены через дверь душевой, быстро вытерся и повязал его вокруг бёдер. Алек открыл дверь душевой и увидел: пар так густо затянул зеркало, что его отражение казалось лишь блёклой, размытой фигурой, очертанием человека. Он отказывался признавать, что был этому только рад, но... кажется только что признал. Зеркала не были его врагом как раньше, но Алек до сих пор не любил смотреть на голого себя без особой необходимости. Хватало того, что он постоянно видел собственное лицо, от перспективы смотреть ещё и на тело его едва не передергивало.

Угроза быстро проясняющейся поверхности зеркала оказалась достаточным стимулом, чтобы он покинул ванную в поисках одежды. Алек ненавидел надевать после душа уже ношеное: это словно бы сводило на нет факт тщательного мытья. К счастью, за нескольких месяцев вместе у него скопилась кое-какая собственная одежда среди вещей Магнуса. Это началось сочетанием соображений удобства и случайностей: чтобы утром не возвращаться в Институт в том же самом, Алек брал с собой сменный комплект, и после забывал то, в чем пришёл. А потом забывал и об этом, и приносил еще один комплект. Цикл повторялся и повторялся, пока Алек не пришёл к выводу, что иметь несколько полных комплектов попросту практично. И это действительно было здорово: приходить в лофт после миссии и падать на диван, сменив экипировку на удобные мягкие штаны. Это было таким... домашним. Родным. Они не жили вместе, ничего подобного, но странное тёплое чувство — знать, что у него есть немного места в гардеробной Магнуса — было тут как тут.

Немного — вот что важно.

Гардеробная Магнуса была чем-то особенным. Алек убежден: та больше всей его спальни в Институте, и он никогда до конца не поймет весьма замысловатой системы, по которой в ней рассортированы вещи. Но глубоко в правом углу, где внезапно заканчивалась коллекция шелковых рубашек Магнуса, можно было найти несколько вешалок с унылым, достойным жалости черным и серым. Футболки, свитера, домашние штаны и джинсы. В огромном комоде, стоявшем тут же у стены, был отдельный выдвижной ящик для белья и носок Алека. И Магнус не имел ничего против, проявляя колоссальное самообладание. Алек был признателен за эту маленькую жертву.

В каком-то смысле было слегка волнующе открывать гардеробную, когда Магнус не дома. Ведь это была святая святых. Да, может у Магнуса и был сундук, полный антиквариата и магических артефактов, охватывавших несколько эпох (и, вероятно, общей стоимостью в несколько миллионов долларов), но на самом деле именно здесь он хранил своё наиболее ценное имущество. Алек был прекрасно осведомлён, что возможность ступить сюда без присмотра была знаком огромного доверия, и, включая свет, чувствовал себя чуть более польщённым, чем должен бы.

И увидел…

Ангела ради.

Увидел грёбанный хаос.

Как после урагана. Особо злобного урагана. Урагана, атакующего только одежду.

Даже несмотря на то, что буквально только что включил свет, Алек тут же почувствовал себя виноватым за этот бардак, разве что не мог сообразить, когда и где напортачил.

Наваждение быстро прошло, и он осознал, что нет, он очевидно не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

Алек никогда не видел гардеробную в таком состоянии. Никогда не видел больше одной секции не на месте. Сейчас же целый выдвижной ящик был опрокинут на ковёр. Повсюду валялись вешалки, только на половине из них ещё была одежда. Единственным признаком того, что происходившее здесь безумие имело какую-то логику, было пустое пространство на полу, ведущее от двери до большого зеркала у дальней стены.

Алек, конечно, знал, что клиент изменил время встречи в последнюю минуту и Магнус был вынуждён собираться довольно быстро... но такое?

Как вообще один человек мог нанести столько ущерба всего лишь одеваясь?

Впрочем, если кто и мог, так это Магнус.

Алек видел, как тот создаёт незаурядный бардак, выбирая, что надеть. Он просто никогда не задумывался, как и когда этот бардак убирают. Похоже у Магнуса не было времени перед выходом наколдовать порядок.

Это было... это на самом-то деле было в каком-то смысле... интересно. Когда всё аккуратно распределено по вешалкам и полкам, гардеробная почти сливается в одно красочное сверкающее пятно. Алек никогда не придавал особого значения отдельным вещам. Но сейчас, всё что нужно было сделать, это взглянуть под ноги, и узреть небольшой урок истории моды. На одном только маленьком участке пола, где стоял, он мог видеть несколько блейзеров, пару беспощадно коротких золотых шорт, что-то, что могло оказаться женской шляпкой из позапрошлого века с торчавшими во все стороны гигантскими перьями. В паре шагов валялся ворох штанов всех расцветок, какие Алек только мог представить. Комод был усеян украшениями в таком количестве, что можно было укомплектовать небольшой бутик, а на его углу висело что-то... что-то напоминающее... очень маленькое чёрное платье.

Алек не собирался рыться в вещах Магнуса (уж точно не в таких драгоценных как одежда), и всё же подхватил платье, частично чтобы удостовериться, что это действительно платье, а частично, чтобы присмотреться... да... похоже это был размер Магнуса. Алек никогда... никогда не видел Магнуса в чём-то подобном. Не так уж и удивительно, учитывая всё, что носил Магнус, но всё же... в этом что-то было. Секунду Алек удерживал платье перед зеркалом, пытаясь представить, как бы оно смотрелось на Магнусе. Плотно обтягивая грудь и талию. Сбоку на платье виднелся разрез, достаточно высокий, чтобы открыть всю ногу до самого бедра…

Алек проследил силуэт платья в зеркале... пока не встретил собственный взгляд. И тут же понял, что держит это самое платье приложив к себе. Получившаяся картинка заставила его сердце ёкнуть с такой силой, что он отбросил платье в сторону, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и отдышаться.

Необъяснимым образом дыхание участилось, и Алеку это не нравилось. Он быстро прошёл в угол гардеробной, к своему маленькому островку серости в этом море элегантности. Тот символично казался ему собственным отпечатком на жизни Магнуса: небольшой фрагмент Алека, который всегда оставался здесь. Но фрагмент выходил очень тёмным, однообразным и уродливым, так что Алек отмахнулся от мысли, схватил футболку и пару джинс (то и другое того самого оттенка серого, который получается, если не знать, как правильно стирать что-то изначально черное). И обернулся к комоду в поисках пары боксеров…

И чуть не наступил на Председателя Мяо. Кот восседал на троне из одежды, прямо возле вывернутого Магнусом в спешке ящика комода. Председатель уснул, даже не заметив как Алек почти перекувыркнулся через себя, пытаясь не наступить на него.

— Эй, разве тебе можно сюда, Председатель?

Тот проснулся только услышав своё имя, выныривая из дрёмы с негромким «брррп». Он медленно моргнул, глядя на Алека, прежде чем перекатиться на спину и вытянуть лапы. Но так ему не удалось удержаться на троне, и раз уж его импровизированное ложе было официально разрушено присутствием Алека, кот удрал в спальню.

Алек встал на колени у вороха, чтобы удостовериться не оставил ли Председатель слишком много шерсти на нем. Конечно оставил. Алек уложил собственную одежду рядом и попытался отчистить худшее. Зная, что кошачья шерсть уж точно не его вина, но всё ещё считая своей обязанностью держать всё под контролем, пока Магнус не дома.

И после пары мгновений в попытках отскрести шерсть на ковер, он наконец понял, к чему именно прикасался.

К нижнему белью. И…

У Алека пересохло во рту.

Он вытянул верхнюю пару. «Нижнее бельё» не подходящее определение. Это была... это была пара серебряных нитей, крепящихся к... он с трудом переварил саму мысль... сумочке, которая выглядела недостаточно большой, чтобы вместить хоть что-то, скорее наоборот…

Раньше, чем осознал, что делает, Алек уронил их и подхватил другую пару. Самого светлого оттенка фуксии, какой он когда-либо видел, шортики прикрывали вроде как всё, но вот несколько стратегических разрезов обещали обнажить больше достаточного.

Алек толкнул весь ворох, рассыпая по полу ураган цветов, блёсток, бантиков, лент, шелка и множества других роскошных тканей, названий которых он не знал.

Не так уж и шокирующе. Многие брюки Магнуса (ладно, большая их часть) предполагали носку на голое тело, но это ещё не значило, что Алек никогда не видел его в белье. В принципе, вполне вписывавшемся по стилю в лежащую перед ним горку. Он видел Магнуса вот в таких красивых, ярких маленьких штуках и раньше.

Но одно дело видеть своего бойфренда в черных стрингах, и совсем другое держать всю эту коллекцию изящного белья собственными руками.

Это относилось к разряду вещей, о которых Алек не знал, до встречи с Магнусом. Не то, чтобы он вообще был не в курсе существования кружевного белья: достаточное количество путаницы в прачечной сделало его слишком хорошо осведомленным о содержимом ящика с нижним бельем Иззи. Но он искренне не догадывался, что такое делают и для мужчин. Пока впервые не попробовал запустить руку Магнусу в джинсы и не почувствовал под пальцами крохотный клочок кружева вместо привычных боксеров, какие и сам носил всю жизнь.

Честно говоря, после первичного шока, он особо об этом не задумывался. Да, было немного волнительно, в хорошем смысле, медленно стягивать по бёдрам Магнуса штаны, зная, что под ними будет что-то восхитительно неожиданное, но по сути это являлось просто ещё одной частью того, чтобы быть с Магнусом. Просто такой, которой Алек не ожидал.

Но сейчас, когда всё это изысканное бельё рассыпано прямо перед ним…

Алек уделил этому чуть больше внимания, чем обычно.

Он медленно с ноткой благоговения провёл руками вдоль разнообразных тканей, ощущая пальцами их различия. Алек знал, что это важные вещи, и что они не принадлежат ему, чтобы вот так их трогать. Но не мог справиться с собой. Потрясающе. Он подхватил ещё одну пару…

Слова «нижнее бельё», хуже того — «исподнее», определённо не подходили. Громоздкие, грубые, они звучали по сути непривлекательно. Хрень, которую он носит — вот вам «исподнее». Это же было совершенно другим, оно…

Алек ненавидел слово «трусики». Ненавидел. Мало того, что это была уменьшительно-ласкательная форма, так это каким-то образом ещё и звучало одновременно по-детски и грязно. Грязно не в хорошем смысле, а вот, о котором ты даже думать не хочешь, если речь о нижнем белье.

Но как бы сильно он не ненавидел это слово, лучшего у него не было. Может и существовало что-то ещё, какой-нибудь технический термин, но он был не в курсе. И выбирая между «нижним бельём» и «трусиками», Алек вынужден был признать, что второе, как ни крути, куда лучше характеризовало то, что он держал в руках.

Алек округлил глаза: эти, эм, трусики были ослепительно белыми и при вполне стандартном фасоне настолько маленькими, что в голове не укладывалось, как вообще Магнус в них помещается? Алек повертел их, потирая ткань между большим и указательным пальцами: задняя часть по сути ничем не отличалась от передней, не считая… дырки прямо посередине. Алек прищурился в замешательстве. За каким хреном кому-то может понадобиться здоровенная дырка в трусах? Прямо по центру, на самой заднице…

— О, да ради Ангела!..

Он швырнул трусики через всю комнату, полыхая в смятении от своей тупости, но ещё и от мыслей о…

Алек решил взять ещё одну пару, чтобы отвлечься, какую-нибудь кроме самой первой. Повертел её в руках, слегка в ужасе от шанса увидеть не меньшее непотребство, но всё же посмотрел.

Ох.

Проверил обратную сторону. Снова повернул лицевой. Просунул пальцы в бока и растянул, чтобы чётче представить форму.

Потому что эта пара… да. Она была…

Алек думал, что такой крой встречается только у моделей для женщин, с изящными обнимающими изгибами. Сзади трусики были из нестерпимо мягкой ткани, названия которой Алек не знал, и самого милого оттенка розового, какой он когда-либо видел. Светлый, почти пастельный, но насыщенный, не застиранный и не блёклый. Как бы Магнус назвал это цвет? Румянцем? Розой? На дюйм или два верхняя кромка состояла из чистых кружев, достаточно плотных, чтобы казаться матовыми, а не прозрачными. Алек аккуратно развернул трусики. Спереди ткани не было вообще — только восхитительно замысловатый узор кружев.

 

Ничего больше, не считая уложенной в крохотный бантик ленты, чуть более тёмного розового цвета. Кружева образовывали соблазнительнй треугольник, который начинался от выступов тазовых косточек и смыкался прямо между ног.

И ничего кроме кружева, чтобы прикрыть… да, довольно плотного кружева, но сквозь него всё равно можно было бы разглядеть…

Алек осознал, что сердце гулко и сильно колотится, и этот звук отдается даже в ушах. Здесь было недостаточно воздуха. Потому что эти… Вот же они. Он держал их собственными руками. Эти трусики были самым красивым элементом одежды, какой он когда-либо видел.

И он был в одиночестве. Даже Председатель Мяо бросил его. Магнус говорил, что вернётся где-то после семи, а сейчас не могло быть позже половины пятого.

Алек только вышел из душа и был всё ещё обнажен, не считая полотенца, еле державшегося на бедрах. Нужно было надеть какое-нибудь белье.

И эти трусики прямо здесь. Прямо у него в руках.

Их с Магнусом размеры не совпадали. Они менялись рубашками (Магнус никогда не признался бы, но Алек знал, что тот надевал один из его ужасных свитеров, когда чувствовал себя одиноко), но было очевидно, что провернуть то же самое со штанами не стоило и пытаться.

Но с трусиками было иначе. Во-первых, много ли им нужно? И даже если Алек и Магнус носили разный размер одежды, различие было не таким уж существенным. В любом случае, они достаточно похожи, чтобы не было большого вреда, если просто примерить, посмотреть…

Кровь шумела в ушах, он встал и сбросил полотенце на пол.

Не стоило этого делать.

Он просунул одну ногу, затем вторую.

Не стоило.

Потянул трусики вверх.

Он не мог совершить подобное.

Алек осторожно расправил их на бёдрах, крайне хорошо зная, какой деликатности в обращении требует ткань, как легко порвать её.

Он не имел никакого права.

Разгладил по линии тазовых косточек, провел пальцами вперед, неловко расправляя между ног до кружевного края.

Ему следовало снять их. Это бельё его парня. Алеку не следовало даже копаться в нём, смотреть на него, а тем более надевать. Он попытался представить как бы почувствовал себя, если бы Магнус надел его боксеры в его отсутствие. Идея — сколько угодно гипотетическая — была нежизнеспособна, потому что он был совершенно уверен, что никакая сила на земле не смогла бы заставить Магнуса Бейна надеть что-то из этих помойных отбросов.

Ему следовало снять их. Нужно было их снять. У него не было никакого права примерять это. Не ему носить такое. Что-то вроде этого. Немыслимо, чтобы что-то настолько хорошенькое…

Алек задохнулся на середине мысли.

Потому что это не... не в этом было дело. Дело было в том, что это одежда другого человека, которую он надел без разрешения. Это не имело никакого отношения к тому, чем эта одежда являлась, или какой она…

Одной рукой он всё ещё касался трусиков, кружа кончиками пальцев у косточки таза, прежде чем немного отвести назад: на шов, где край кружева сменялся мягкой тканью, нежнее которой он никогда не чувствовал.

Они не ощущались так, как ему бы хотелось. Или не так, как он ожидал. Кое-где были слишком узкими, кое-где провисали. Он не был уверен, потому ли это, что они не сели как нужно, или он просто не был предназначен для чего-то подобного. Они и близко не закрывали задницу, но заканчивались слишком высоко, но похоже так и было задумано. И он никогда не надевал чего-либо, что облегало бы член, подчеркивая форму до такой степени. Это было... странно. Однозначно странно.

Но, вместе с тем…

Всё было мягким. Даже кружево, которое, он предполагал, будет царапать чувствительные участки кожи. Каким-то образом, он почувствовал себя теперь даже более обнажённым, чем до того, как надел их. Осознавал, что одет, но ощущал себя совершенно голым. Алек поднял взгляд и…

Зеркало. Не то, чтобы он стоял перед ним, но мог видеть кусочек своего отражения. Бледная рука, небольшая полоска ноги, и прямо там... вспышка розового.

Быть не может, чтобы он этим занимался. Ему нужно было переодеться. Снять с себя... это и вернуться к боксерам. Его просторные, заношенные, уродливые боксеры. Вот то, что он носит. То, что он привык носить. Что ему положено носить.

Мысль оставила неприятный привкус во рту. Никто никогда не говорил, что ему не положено надевать что-то подобное. Но, предположительно, никто не допускал и мысли, что ему вообще захочется надеть что-то вроде этого, а значит не было и необходимости говорить.

Он уже практически стоял перед зеркалом. Мог видеть клочок розовой ткани у бедра. Если он уже зашел так далеко…

Одним глазком. Из чистого любопытства. Потом он переоденется. Зная его, он наверняка выглядит чертовски нелепо. Его нескладное, покрытое шрамами тело, втиснутое во что-то милое и причудливое... одна мысль об этом уже смешна. Он быстренько посмотрит, от души над собой посмеется и переоденется. И всё закончится.

Алек не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз смотрелся в зеркало хоть сколько-нибудь раздетым, если не считать поиска ранений. Он даже не был уверен, что вообще видел себя в зеркале раздетым в степени хотя бы близкой к нынешней. Как и ожидалось, вид такого количества собственного тела заставил его вздрогнуть, едва-сдерживаясь, чтобы не поморщиться.

Так было всегда. С момента, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать и он катастрофически сильно вымахал за полгода. К периоду полового созревания он был тощим как жердь и настолько высоким, что напоминал олененка, который учится ходить. Каждое движение ощущалось словно он как минимум на восемьдесят процентов состоял из острых углов, а собственное тело не подчинялось ему, и малейшая ошибка могла привести к несчастному случаю. Например, он мог проткнуть кого-то насквозь своим острым коленом. Как только Алек немного повзрослел, то начал наращивать мускулатуру с таким усердием, словно от этого зависела его жизнь (что в какой-то мере так и было), ведь предполагал, что заматереет и смотреть на себя станет легче.

И на какое-то время легче действительно стало.

Но потом всё как бы... переисправилось.

Потому что с тех самых пор как он обзавелся всеми этими мышцами — только это и осталось. Мускулы, руны, шрамы и похороненный где-то под всем этим сам Алек. Глядя на собственное тело было невозможно подумать ни о чем, кроме сути — сумеречном охотнике. Воине. И он гордился тем, кто он есть и что делает. Был твёрдо уверен, что ни на что бы это не променял. Но просто иногда сомневался: есть ли границы? Потому что только эту суть и мог видеть. Крепкий хребет, старые травмы, сила и даже опасность. Его тело больше не казалось им самим. Было инструментом, используемым с конкретной целью. Было оружием. Он выглядел оружием. Ощущал себя им.

И как будто недостаточно неловко было быть аномально высоким, теперь он был ещё и раскаченным. Широкие плечи, сильные руки, исключительно функциональный гобелен рун, шрамы — вечные напоминания о каждой ошибке, обо всём, что ещё недостаточно совершенно, и дальше…

И дальше - розовые кружева. Маленький бантик спереди. Мягкая ткань (атлас, возможно?), плотно облегающая и подчеркивающая форму бёдер.

И только. Трусики смотрелись достаточно маленькими пока он держал их в руках, но в сравнении с ужасающей громадиной его тела выглядели уже откровенно крошечными. Едва прикрывающими хоть что-то. И хотя плотность кружева была достаточной, чтобы сквозь него на самом деле нельзя было ничего рассмотреть, в то же время оно конечно же не оставляло пространства воображению. Алек определённо никогда не тратил кучу времени на разглядывание собственного члена. И вида того, как изящное кружево детально очерчивает его форму — хватило, чтобы лицо приобрело непередаваемый оттенок розового, отлично гармонировавший с трусиками.

Он чуть-чуть повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на себя сбоку. И увидел как неприкрыто торчит его задница. Это должно было смотреться ужасно, так ведь? Как если бы он вываливался из слишком тесной одежды. Но каким-то образом, выглядело органично: то, как ткань обхватывала ягодицы только сверху, определённо не прикрывая всего, но... подчеркивая.

Трусики сидели достаточно низко на бёдрах, чтобы не прикрывать ни одной руны. Это было непривычно. В боксерах, если его взгляд и падал вниз, было видно не так уж много. Но сейчас, он мог рассмотреть выступы тазовых косточек, плоскость живота между ними, дорожку темных волос, тянущуюся от пупка. Он снова покрутился, и разглядел впадинку над самыми ягодицами — кружево заканчивалось слишком низко, прикрывая ее не полностью.

Трусики были всего лишь лоскутком на его ужасающе долговязом теле. Такие крохотные, несущественные, и совершенно не должны были ни на что влиять.

Но…

Привлекали внимание Алека сильнее всего. Отвели его взгляд от мускулатуры и шрамов, и всего остального, приковывая к чему-то, что выглядело хорошеньким даже на нём.

Проследив пальцем очертание бантика, он осознал: оружие не носит милое бельё.

И не важно, чем ещё, как он знал, являлось его тело — оно не выглядело опасным, когда на Алеке была надета эта розовая атласная вещица. Он выглядел мягким и безобидным. В этом Алек не был оружием. Он был личностью. Грубость мускулатуры, жесткость лица — всё сглаживалось утонченностью трусиков.

И это…

Ангела ради, это было так приятно.

Он повернулся ещё раз, ожидая увидеть, как мышцы спины скрываются под кружевным краем. Алек думал: резкий контраст между его телом и изящным бельём окажется нелепым. Но тот вышел уместным, так и было задумано. Сейчас его мускулатура не выглядела как дань суровой необходимости. Она просто... была. Как если бы Алек поддерживал себя до такой степени в форме, просто чтобы на нём смотрелись вещицы вроде этой.

Он прикоснулся к трусикам снова, скользя обеими руками по ткани: ничто и никогда прежде не ощущалось на нём настолько приятно. Никогда прежде он не получал удовольствия надев что-то. И даже вероятности не рассматривал, что мог бы получить это удовольствие. Одежда была функциональной. Служила цели. Не предполагалось, что он должен беспокоиться о ней. И пока он был полностью одет, так и было. Но сейчас...

Похоже, он в конце концов понял, почему в первую очередь у Магнуса так много подобных вещей.

Алек снова дотронулся до бантика и обнаружил, что улыбается, проводя пальцем от ленты к кружевам. Сочетание ощущений, изысканное отличие...

В спальне сонно мяукнул Председатель, так громко, что слышно было даже тут. Затем донеслись звуки возни, как если бы он спрыгнул с кровати и убежал в гостиную.

Алек отвернулся от зеркала, потому что этот кот мяукал только когда…

И отчетливо услышал, как открылась и почти сразу захлопнулась входная дверь.

Твою мать.

— Нет, Председатель, ты не будешь есть мои туфли.

Твою мать. Голос Магнуса словно окатил ледяной водой с головы до ног. Твою же мать.

— Пиздец, пиздец, сука, пиздец, — Алек двигался быстрее чем когда-либо, отчаянно нащупывая джинсы.

— Александр? Ты здесь? — шаги приблизились к спальне и дверь в гардеробную широко распахнулась.

— Да, — задохнулся Алек, запихивая ноги в штанины. Кровь стыла у него в жилах, но вот тело просто горело — в такой ужас приводила Алека перспектива быть пойманным.

К счастью, трусики сидели достаточно низко, чтобы легко спрятать их под джинсами, которые заканчивались минимум на целый дюйм выше кружевного края. Даже находясь в состоянии полубезумной паники, Алек аккуратно застегнул ширинку, стараясь не задеть трусики – напялить нижнее бельё Магнуса было уже достаточно ужасно, а уж испортить его стало бы смертным приговором.

— Д-да, — заставил он себя снова заговорить. — Я здесь, я только... Я п... — он просунул голову в футболку. — Одеваюсь, — и понял, что сказал бессмыслицу: — Я. Я п-просто принял душ.

Он запихал футболку за пояс джинс, в отчаянной попытке создать побольше слоев между спрятанными трусиками и глазами Магнуса, когда тот появился в дверном проёме. Магнус было открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но увидел разбросанные вещи.

— Господи боже! — поморщился он. — Что ж, это довольно неловко.

Магнус хлопнул в ладоши и помещение мгновенно укрылось покровом голубых искр.

Одежда полетела на свои законные места, вешалки начали подниматься, а ящики со щелчками закрываться. По телу Алека пробежала мелкая дрожь страха, что трусики, которые он надел, тоже отзовутся. Но всё осталось где было, хоть он и почувствовал теплый отголосок магии. 

В считанные секунды гардеробная вернулась к безукоризненному порядку. Даже сброшенное Алеком полотенце оказалось аккуратно сложено на комоде. Магнус позаботился о том, чтобы бегло всё осмотреть, убеждаясь, что ничего не упустил. А затем бросил изучающий взгляд на Алека и улыбнулся.

— Ты рано, — выпалил Алек нетвёрдым голосом.

Улыбка Магнуса стала удовлетворённо-насмешливой:

— Представь себе: миллионеру с Уолл-стрит не понравились мои цены. Когда же я любезно объяснил, что не имею привычки торговаться, он внезапно счёл нашу встречу оконченной, — он прислонился плечом к косяку, склонив голову набок. — И попытался натравить на меня ручную лису. Почему лиса? Кто знает. Честно, мне похоже крупно повезло. Он выглядел не очень-то благонадёжно. Вероятно и дела с ним вести не стоило.

Алек старался удержать нейтральное выражение лица, мысленно всеми силами ища выход из ситуации. Он мог бы сказать, что ему нужно в ванную, и там переодеться в собственное нижнее бельё... но ему бы ни за что не удалось вытащить пару боксеров из комода незаметно. Может у Магнуса найдется какое-нибудь занятие, которое отвлечёт его на несколько минут?

Вот оно! Он обещал приготовить ужин сегодня. Действительно приготовить, совсем без магии. Что означало кучу времени на кухне. Алек точно успеет сбегать сюда и вернуть всё на свои места.

Да. Он сможет. Замечательно. У него всё будет отлично. Нужно только убедиться, что Магнус не попытается залезть к нему в штаны до ужина.

Но тут Алек заметил, как Магнус прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох через нос.

Твою мать.

Ёбаный сандал.

В мгновение ока Магнус приблизился, как мотылёк, привлечённый пламенем.

Магнус обнял его за талию, и прижался лицом к основанию шеи. Это было настолько приятно, что Алек на секундочку забыл об ужасе. Магнус долго дышал полной грудью, обдавая горло Алека горячим дыханием. Он скользнул рукой под футболку Алека сзади, чуть задевая кожу ногтями.

Алек промычал что-то, выгнулся под прикосновением и устроил руки на плечах Магнуса. Тот был одет в строгую шелковую рубашку пурпурного цвета и тёмно-серые брюки, достаточно простой наряд, чтобы предположить, что он уже сбросил в спальне какой-нибудь вызывающий жилет или блейзер. 

— Такое чувство, что я не видел тебя не одну неделю, — пробормотал Магнус, сильнее царапая его спину.

Алек тихо рассмеялся и поднял голову.

— Вероятно потому, что ты и не видел, — произнёс он, касаясь губами лба Магнуса.

Магнус издал беспомощный звук куда-то Алеку в шею.

— Похоже на то, — он приоткрыл губы, касаясь поцелуем горла Алека, ещё до того, как закончил говорить.

Алек пытался контролировать себя: честное слово, это же всего лишь поцелуй. Но у него всё равно вырвался стон, а пальцы сжали рубашку Магнуса. Он откинулся назад, поощряя Магнуса провести ногтями сильнее.

Но потом Магнус спустился руками ниже, и когда те достигли пояса джинс паника обрушилась на Алека с новой силой.

— Магнус... — он рванулся прочь от прикосновения, так далеко отклоняясь назад, что почти врезался в зеркало.

Магнус немедленно отпустил его, опустив руки по швам. Он выглядел удивлённым, но абсолютный ужас, испытанный Алеком, должно быть, не читался у него на лице, потому что Магнус никак не отреагировал. Вместо того, он шагнул ближе, эффективно запирая Алека в ловушке между собой и зеркалом.

— Алек, — сказал Магнус тоном, игриво отражающим собственный тон Алека. Он ухмыльнулся, снова касаясь его бёдер. Трудности с дыханием, которые испытывал Алек, похоже выглядели как признак возбуждения, потому что Магнус отбросил прелюдии и начал расстёгивать его ширинку.

— Магнус, не... — Алек задохнулся собственными словами и в отчаянии оттолкнул его руки.

Магнус осознал, что понял что-то неверно, и отступил, держа руки открытыми в жесте капитуляции:

— Александр, всё нормально? — его голос был так мягок и полон беспокойства, что Алеку хотелось кричать.

— Я в порядке. Ничего, — он и сам слышал, насколько неубедительно звучит ответ, и почувствовал как начинают дрожать руки. Конечно, Магнус тоже это заметил .

— Дорогой, это очевидно не ничего, — он протянул руку, предлагая её Алеку. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не так.

Руки Магнуса оказались в непосредственной близости от бедер Алека, и тот снова отскочил. Магнус выглядел почти болезненно уязвлённым отказом, и это было уже слишком. Вся ситуация становилась настолько тупой и смешной, и Алек просто хотел, чтобы это уже закончилось и он смог бы сбежать в Институт и спокойно умереть.

— Прости... — вырвалось раньше, чем он успел остановить себя. И тут плотину прорвало, и его мозг начал выдавать слова, которые Алек сам слушал с отстраненным ужасом и отвращением: — Прости, я-я принял душ и потом пришел сюда, чтобы взять свою одежду, и все было повсюду, и я нашел... прямо на полу. Я знаю, что должен был просто оставить их. Я не пытался копаться в твоих вещах, клянусь, я только... смотрел. И увидел... и надел их. Я не должен был. Я знаю, что не должен был, я знаю, и мне очень жаль, Магнус, мне так жаль.

Он ненавидел каждое слово. Голос звучал слабо и неуверенно, словно мог сломаться в любой момент. И это не имело никакого смысла. Он ведь слышал, что ничего из этого не имеет смысла. И чувствовал себя так глупо: так безобразно тупо и по-детски психовал, так идиотски извинялся, и остальное — и всё это вместе. Когда поток бессмыслицы наконец иссяк, и всё на что Алек смог направить все оставшиеся силы — заставить свои дурацкие руки не дрожать.

А Магнус просто... смотрел на него. Хмурился в очевидном замешательстве. Он едва заметно шевелил губами, словно пытался обмозговать эмоциональную вспышку Алека. Затем он опустил взгляд на бёдра Алека, где и напоролся на отказ. 

И Алек фактически смог увидеть тот самый момент, когда Магнус догадался. Он снова подошёл ближе, на этот раз оставляя больше пространства. С нечитаемым выражением на лице Магнус целенаправленно уставился на джинсы Алека:

— Могу я? — и поймал его взгляд.

Алеку пришлось тут же отвести глаза. Он и так медленно умирал от унижения и неловкости — в дополнениях он прямо сейчас не нуждался. Но он взял это на себя. Он не заслуживал того, чтобы сказать «нет» Магнусу. Алек сопротивлялся этому всем своим существом, но кивнул.

Магнус легонько коснулся его бедра. Затем, медленно сунул палец ему в джинсы. Алек почувствовал прикосновение Магнуса сквозь кружевной край трусиков, и мурашки пробежали у него по телу.

Магнус издал какой-то звук, который Алек затруднился охарактеризовать. 

— Могу я увидеть? — тихо спросил Магнус, на этот раз не поднимая взгляда.

Словно пытался сделать происходящее как можно более сложным. Почему это продолжается? У Алека протестующе сжалось горло, и всё, на что ему хватило сил — снова кивнуть.

Магнус смотрел. И видел слишком много. Как и всегда.

— Алек, ты можешь сказать нет, — мягко сказал он.

Но он не мог. Не имеет значения, как сильно Магнус стремился поберечь его чувства прямо сейчас, Алек знал, что не заслуживал этого. Ему нужно было сделать всё, что потребуется, лишь бы это закончилось. Так что он закрыл глаза, и расстегнул джинсы.

Должно быть, этого не было достаточно, потому что секунду спустя он почувствовал, как Магнус сгребает в кулак пояс его джинс. И начинает стягивать их на бедра. Ровно настолько, чтобы полностью раскрыть трусики.

Это было глупо. Смехотворно. По-идиотски, иррационально и несправедливо: такая несправедливость, что когда Алек видел Магнуса в подобных вещах, всё что он чувствовал это вожделение, а одна мысль о том, что Магнус его увидит в чём-то таком, заставила стыдиться до слёз. Нечестно. Он не знал, что с ним не так. Не понимал. И ненавидел себя за это.

— Тебе нужен другой размер.

— Что? — Алек распахнул глаза. Но понял, что в них всё ещё стоят слезы, и не стал отрывать взгляд от пола.

— Сидит, конечно, приемлемо, но согласись — не совсем на месте, — голос Магнуса звучал негромко, и его пальцы мазнули по каждому участку, где ткань натягивалась слишком сильно или топорщилась.

Пол не закружился, но по ощущениям был готов в любой момент выскользнуть из-под ног. Алек практически не мог вдохнуть.

— Магнус…

— Александр, — просто ответил тот, обрывая любой протест. Он смотрел вниз, всё ещё прикипев взглядом к Алеку. И к трусикам. На какое-то время повисла тишина, пока Магнус не выдохнул: — Посмотри на себя.

Один только голос заставил желудок Алека сжаться. Алек открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но не знал, что сказать. Хотел снова извиниться, так, чтобы Магнус понял, но не знал как, ведь не понимал и сам.

Кончиком указательного пальца Магнус провёл по краю трусиков, на стыке кружева и кожи Алека.

— Ты мог бы и раньше сказать, — произнёс он мягко, не обвиняя — просто констатируя факт.

— Я не знал, — ответ Алека прозвучал так же жалко, как и ощущался. — Мне никогда не хотелось. До этого…

Магнус понимающе хмыкнул. Он так и не отвёл взгляд, прослеживая глазами линию движения пальца.

— Знаешь, это одна из моих любимых пар.

Алек взглянул на него и подумал, что всё-таки пересек черту. Выбери он другую пару, не настолько важную для Магнуса, всё было бы в порядке. Всё шло слишком хорошо. Ему не могло так повезти.

Прикосновение Магнуса стало немного жёстче.

— Я имею ввиду, всегда была одной из любимых. Даже до того, как я увидел её на тебе.

— Магнус…

— Конечно, я и представить не могу насколько лучше бы она смотрелась, если бы на тебе больше ничего не было…

— Магнус.

Тот всё-таки поднял на него взгляд. И... это была та самая улыбка. Еле заметная, та, что предназначалась только ему.

Он начал улавливать. Всё было хорошо.

Магнус положил руку ему на щёку, другой продолжая поглаживать кружево под тазовой косточкой.

— Дорогой. — И, потому что он знал, что готово было сорваться у Алека с языка: — Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Я должен был спросить, — слабо предложил Алек, ещё не готовый быть оправданным.

— Ты мог спросить, — поправил Магнус. — Но меня вряд ли огорчает возвращение домой к самому прекрасному зрелищу, какое я когда-либо видел.

Алек моментально покраснел от середины груди до кончиков ушей.

— Неправда.

— Мм, пожалуй, ты прав. Тадж-Махал довольно неплох.

Алек не удержал смешок. Не могло ему так повезти. Но повезло. Потому что Магнус принял. Алек едва сказал хоть что-то, едва ли понимал сам, но Магнус всё равно принял это. Алек был не совсем уверен, чего боялся: злости или разочарования, а может даже насмешки. Не из-за того, в чем он был, но из-за того, как много это значило. Это было нижним бельём. Всего лишь грёбанным нижним бельём. И каким-то образом, просто надеть его оказалось так важно, что у него до сих пор немного тряслись руки. Это не должно было быть таким важным. Но было.

И Магнус принимал. Да, немного пошутил, но с уважением к тому, сколько это значит для Алека. Он знал, что его чувства смехотворны, знал, но Магнус вёл себя, словно это было не так. Хоть у Алека и не укладывалось подобное в голове, Магнус уважал их — вот что имело значение. Он понимал.

И если Магнус был таким понимающим, то возможно…

Алек наконец почувствовал, что может дышать.

— Ничего кроме них, а? — лицо до сих пор горело, но сейчас это был другого рода румянец.

Магнус удивлённо моргнул, но быстро взял себя в руки, и улыбка превратилась в ухмылку.

— Дорогой, единственная причина, почему я до сих пор тебя не изнасиловал, — я пытаюсь быть вежливым.

— Да? — губы Алека дрогнули в улыбке.

Магнус подошёл ещё ближе, почти не оставляя пространства между ними.

— Да.

Алек сделал глубокий вдох — единственное, на что сейчас был способен. Потому что всё просто разрешилось. Поток страха, стыда и смущения иссяк, и Алек был в порядке. Он в лофте своего парня, джинсы приспущены на бёдра, и на нём милое кружевное бельё розового цвета. И всё в порядке.

Всё в порядке.

— Знаешь, вежливость, эм, несколько переоценивают, — в голове звучало лучше, как и всегда, если Алек пытался что-то такое сказать.

Но похоже Магнус пришел в восторг, дернувшись всем телом, как если бы пытался удержать себя на месте.

— Александр, почему ты флиртуешь со мной?

— Я к тому, — рассмеялся Алек, — что пытаюсь заставить тебя заняться со мной сексом, но видимо мне придётся получить, что смогу, — они стояли так близко, что, аккуратно укладывая свои руки, на бёдра Магнуса, он мазнул по его рукам, всё ещё касавшимся трусиков. И этот намёк на прикосновение был как удар тока.

Магнус широко улыбнулся. Рука на его щеке сместилась на шею. Алек ждал, что он заговорит или сдвинется, или поцелует его — сделает уже хоть что-нибудь. Ангела ради, Магнус просто стоял, в то время как Алек чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвётся!

К моменту, когда Магнус пошевелился, он уже был готов умолять, хоть и не знал, о чем. Магнус чуть приподнялся на цыпочках.

И Алек нахрен пропал. Это было коварно со стороны Магнуса, честное слово, ведь он знал. Знал, что нет более верного способа сорвать Алеку крышу: Магнус Бейн, Верховный маг Бруклина, становится на носочки, просто чтобы дотянуться до него.

Как и всегда, мгновение Алек был сражен наповал. Ведь это было так недостойно. Одним щелчком пальцев Магнус мог обратить его в пыль или вознести на пьедестал, но выбирал вот это — такое простое действие, словно его могущество было несущественно, словно единственное, что имело значение — оказаться с Алеком лицом к лицу. И это…

Это было охрененно мило. Алек не мог ничего поделать.

Ощущение быстро прошло, ведь по выражению лица Магнуса становилось предельно ясно, что он точно знал, что делает. Очевидно, предполагалось, что Алек сцелует эту самодовольную улыбку с его лица. Но не только Магнус мог быть тем ещё мудаком, так что Алек наклонился, почти коснувшись губами его губ, и тут же отпрянул, выпрямился в полный рост, оказываясь в полной недосягаемости для Магнуса.

А тот так и замер с приоткрытыми губами, готовый к поцелую, и выглядел совершенно потерянным. Они улыбнулись друг другу. И на этом терпение Магнуса официально закончилось. Он притянул Алека за шею, и даже если бы хотел, тот не успел бы отшатнуться прежде, чем Магнус поцеловал его — мягко, но совершенно бескомпромиссно.

У Алека тоже не осталось никакого терпения, он сильнее сжал бедра Магнуса, дернул его на себя, окончательно избавляясь от последних крупиц расстояния между их телами.

Ох.

Уму непостижимо — один крошечный поцелуй отвлёк его достаточно, чтобы забыть, что на нём надето. Но почувствовать, как Магнус прижимается к его члену, скрытому лишь кружевом, оказалось достаточным напоминаем. Это не должно было стать таким новым, иным, незнакомым чувственным опытом. Но всё же... Мягкое кружево изумительно легко царапало кожу. Непристойное ощущение, как грязный секрет только для них с Магнусом. И в каком-то смысле так и было.

Алеку нужно было ещё. Он крепко удерживал Магнуса за бёдра, продолжая едва касаясь тереться о него, дразнящими круговыми движениями. И когда Магнус тихо задохнулся, Алек воспользовался случаем и углубил поцелуй. Поймал зубами нижнюю губу Магнуса, коротко прикусил, облизал её, унимая боль.

Магнус таял, и Алек готов был поклясться, что расслышал скулёж, так и не сорвавшийся у того с губ. Магнус наконец отнял руку от бедра Алека и положил ему на шею, используя чтобы приподняться ещё выше. Это заставило Алека отступить назад, и он наткнулся спиной на зеркало. Магнус, похоже, был только за: он впечатался в Алека, так крепко прижимая к зеркалу, что тот мог физически ощутить каждое пятно, которые их кожа, должно быть, оставляла на поверхности.

— П-по... постой... Магс, постой, — Алек боролся, чтобы вставить хоть слово между поцелуями.

Магнус мгновенно отступил, опустившись на пятки, и похоже, собираясь извиниться за то, что зашел слишком далеко или слишком быстро.

С улыбкой Алек остановил его:

— Мне просто нужно немного места, чтобы... — он потянулся назад, подцепил край футболки и попытался стащить её через голову. Но так как всё ещё был прижат к зеркалу достаточно плотно, не знал, как высвободить руки. Алек застрял головой в ткани и почувствовал, что Магнус перехватил подол, помогая.

И как только его грудь оказалась обнажена, Магнус снова прижался, толкнул Алека и глубоко, жёстко поцеловал. Его руки блуждали по коже Алека. Языком Магнус провел по его горлу, спустился по шее ниже, прослеживая контур руны, прерываясь только чтобы поцеловать или прикусить.

Кровь устремлялась одновременно к щекам, с которых никак не желал спадать румянец, и в пах, где эрекция становилась всё сильнее. И Алек правда не был уверен, чувствует он пустоту и лёгкость в голове из-за этого или потому, что слишком потрясён.

Очередным живописным напоминанием о его текущей ситуации с нижним бельём, стало то, что узкие трусики не были столь вместительны, как боксеры. Они очевидно не имели никаких дел с хуями, собиравшимися куда бы то ни было. Алек в растерянности уставился на вполне заметную выпуклость под тонким нижним бельем.

Магнусу даже не потребовалось отвлекаться от его груди: он просто сунул руку в трусики и ловким движением уложил его член вдоль живота, так чтобы головка не упиралась в ткань.

Алек немедленно забыл, как дышать. Не только из-за краткого касания, но и потому что опять бросил взгляд вниз.

Трусики сидели достаточно низко на бёдрах, и уложенный таким образом член частично торчал из кружев. Ярко розовая ткань поблекла в сочетании с полыхающей красным кожей. Алек захлебнулся чем-то, что в равной степени могло быть вздохом и стоном.

Магнус отстранился, как раз достаточно, чтобы заметить ошеломлённое выражение на его лице. Все прикосновения прекратились, и Алек разрывался между чувством освобождения и опустошённостью. Но у Магнуса было что-то на уме, какой-то план, потому что он взял Алека за руку и начал отходить, увлекая его в спальню.

Магнус выглядел слишком грациозным для реального человека, даже когда шёл спиной вперёд. Между тем джинсы Алека всё ещё болтались у него на бёдрах, вынуждая ковылять следом. Магнус находил это очень забавным, что бесило.

— Магнус, — начал Алек, но тот внезапно развернул их, и он уперся ногами в изножье. Какая-то его часть хотела сохранить хоть немного достоинства, но куда большая — поскорее перейти к следующей стадии, так что он позволил Магнусу толкнуть себя на кровать.

Магнус потянулся вниз, продевая пальцы в шлевки его штанов. Уловив идею, Алек приподнял бёдра, чтобы Магнус мог стянуть джинсы. Магнус так увлёкся, что джинсы попросту исчезли в голубых искрах, и он секунду в ужасе пялился на свои пустые руки.

— Уверен, они всё ещё где-то тут, — пробормотал он, пожав плечами.

Алек рассмеялся, скользнув назад по шёлковым простыням, пока он не устроился в до глупого большой куче подушек, брошенных в изголовье. Откинулся, разлёгся на кровати и снова посмотрел на себя. Сейчас он был только в трусиках, которые еще больше выделялись на фоне постельного белья глубокого синего цвета. С этого ракурса он казался себе более стройным и долговязым, но это не вызывало протеста. Потому что он по-прежнему выглядел как личность, а не вещь. Потому что он все еще выглядел... симпатичным. Алек поднял взгляд.

Магнус стоял в изножье кровати. Его взгляд скользил вверх и вниз по телу Алека, медленно, снова и снова. И его глаза…

Глаза мерцали. Чары начали спадать, радужка светлела от коричневой к золотой, а зрачки вытягивались. Магнус был настолько заведён, что даже не мог поддерживать иллюзию человеческих глаз.

Просто потому что смотрел на Алека.

Из-за него Верховный маг Бруклина вдруг становился отчаянно беспомощным.

У Алека в животе сконцентрировался жар, а Магнус ещё даже не прикоснулся к нему. Алек немного раздвинул ноги, бесстыдно приглашая, ведь ему было абсолютно необходимо, чтобы Магнус прекратил так смотреть.

Магнус застонал, но не стал тратить времени зря, стал на колени на постель и подполз к Алеку. Устроился между его ног и наклонился, роняя россыпь своих ожерелий ему на грудь. Сместил вес, так что смог провести одной рукой по все еще немного влажным после душа волосам Алека.

Тот посмотрел на него, и сердце забилось так сильно, что он почувствовал пульсацию в кончиках пальцев. Потому что не знал, как долго выдержит такой взгляд Магнуса. Мягкий и пылкий, полный обожания. Алек не знал, что с этим делать.

Но Магнус не отвёл взгляд. Вместо этого на его лице появился легчайший намёк на улыбку:

— Я люблю тебя, Александр.

Алек сделал глубокий вдох. Сердце пропустило удар, а затем компенсировало это, срываясь на бешеный бег.

— Магнус, — его голос дрогнул, и он не был уверен, что удержится.

Магнус поцеловал его прежде, чем он успел ещё хоть что-то сказать. Но Алек терпеть не мог оставлять признание без ответа — так что вывернулся, отстраняясь достаточно, чтобы выдохнуть Магнусу в щёку:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Он почувствовал улыбку Магнуса у своего лица, но тот отстранился. Растерянно, Алек поднял голову, потянулся следом. И снова откинулся на подушки, наблюдая за Магнусом, который встал на четвереньки, чтобы спуститься по груди и животу Алека влажными поцелуями.

Он остановился у линии бедер. Вытянул шею и посмотрел на Алека, так что тот мог видеть его лицо, когда Магнус опустил голову и...

Накрыл ртом член сквозь трусики, касаясь горячим, сбивчивым дыханием. Кружево не умаляло ощущений. Алек вскрикнул. Хотелось откинуть голову, но он не мог отвести взгляд. От зрелища, от ощущений у Алека свело спину — Магнус поднимался языком выше, очерчивая член под кружевами, пока не достиг торчащей из трусиков головки и не втянул ее в рот.

— Ангела ради, — вырвалось у Алека. Он до побелевших костяшек сжал в пальцах простыни.

Магнус рассмеялся и уложил руки ему на бедра. Сладко, греховно ухмыльнулся:

— Чего тебе хочется?

Алек едва не закатил глаза. И так каждый раз! Все идёт просто отлично, пока Магнус не прервется вот для этого.

Попытки озвучить свои желания в постели уже не так действовали на нервы, как в первые несколько месяцев их отношений, но ему всё ещё было довольно сложно смотреть в глаза Магнусу и просить о чем-то таком. Магнус обычно задавал этот вопрос, когда происходящее становилось куда более захватывающим, а Алек прижимался ближе, пряча лицо, и нашёптывал даже самое грязное из того, в чём сильнее всего нуждался в этот момент. Но вот так, под прямым и пристальным взглядом Магнуса, ему было слишком неловко.

К счастью, прямо сейчас самое страстное его желание было достаточно простым.

— Поцелуй меня? — выдавил он. Во рту пересохло, ведь несмотря на то, что он безусловно не мог сказать «нет» минету, Магнус был слишком далеко. Хотелось, чтобы тот оказался сверху и прижал к постели.

Магнус посмотрел на него с лёгким удивлением, но практически сразу бросился обратно на постель. Укрыл Алека своим телом, обнял ладонями его лицо и отчаянно поцеловал.

Алек обнял Магнуса, наверное, слишком крепко и не стыдился стонов, снова и снова срывавшихся с губ. 

Когда Магнус немного скользнул ниже, Алек вдруг осознал, что на нём самом лишь бельё, тогда как тот снял разве что ботинки. Было что-то необъяснимо непристойное в том, как его полностью одетое тело терлось о почти обнажённого Алека. И он совершил отчаянную попытку оттолкнуть Магнуса, продолжая исступлённо его целовать.

Когда он наконец отстранился перевести дыхание, Магнус потерся носом о его щёку:

— Что-нибудь ещё?

На этот раз Алек всё-таки закатил глаза. Терпение закончилось. Он схватил Магнуса за руку и уложил её на собственный член.

Задохнувшись, Магнус ярко улыбнулся, понимая намёк. И запустил руку в трусики. Там итак едва хватало места, но Магнус изловчился, удобно обхватил член и задал темп. Хватка была плотной, а движения невыносимо медленными — самый верный способ свести Алека сума.

— Б... Ах. Блядь... да... — задыхался Алек, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям.

Магнус застонал — ругательства в исполнении Алека всегда производили на него такой эффект. Он перекатился, так что нога Алека оказалась у него между бёдер, и тот почувствал его крепкий стояк. И когда Алек опустил взгляд, то понял, зачем понадобилась такая смена позиций: теперь им обоим открывался прекрасный обзор на происходящее.

Алек мог видеть руку Магнуса на члене, то как натянуты кружева и как их розовый цвет создаёт идеальный контраст с его смуглой кожей. Трусики на самом себе. То, как его тело ласкают и любят. Этого было почти слишком много.

— Такая красота, Александр. Ты так красив.

Алеку пришлось закрыть глаза. Видеть всё это и слышать, как Магнус говорит подобные вещи, было выше его сил. Никто бы не выдержал.

Магнус снова чуть приподнялся, на этот раз, чтобы притереться к нему. Алек кожей ощутил короткое тёплое прикосновение магии, и внезапно его член оказался покрыт голубой смазкой, которая хранилась у них в тумбочке. С непристойным влажным звуком Магнус сильнее сжал руку на его члене и стал дрочить быстрее и жарче.

Алек точно этого не переживёт.

Магнус осторожно обвел языком краешек его уха и прошептал:

— Столько всего, что я хочу с тобой сделать, Александр, — у него вырвался сдавленный смешок, а дыхание сорвалось: — Знаешь, а ведь с правильным бельем, я мог бы заняться с тобой любовью, даже не снимая его.

Алек издал жалобный звук.

Потому что просто представить, что... он мог бы заполучить Магнуса в себя, не теряя того ощущения, что испытывал, когда на нём изысканное бельё... Да он в жизни так не заводился! Алек вспомнил трусики, которые достаточно было бы просто сдвинуть, а потом те самые, с дыркой, которые возмутили его так сильно, и подумал о тех, что на нём. Он напробу раздвинул ноги, проверяя сможет ли раскрыть бёдра достаточно широко, чтобы позволить Магнусу себя трахнуть. Возможно если чуть-чуть приспустить...

Ох, блядь. Охренеть.

Он понял как мало нужно, чтобы освободить член достаточно и вставить Магнусу. Это пьянило. Сама мысль, насколько легко можно поиметь или отдаться, то и другое, не снимая восхитительного нижнего белья, — слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой.

Это было даже забавно: ему понадобилось столько времени, чтобы почувствовать себя комфортно, обнажаясь перед Магнусом, а теперь идея заняться сексом в одежде оказалась настолько горяча, что Алек удивился как ещё не растаял. 

Магнус оттянул зубами мочку его уха, ускорился, и это наслоилось на оглушительные мысли в голове Алека, и...

— Магнус... П.. О-ост... сейчас... — голос не подчинялся, но он должен был предупредить. Одно дело простить его за содеянное, но Алек совершенно не мог представить, что Магнусу будет так уж приятно, если он испортит его милое бельё. Но уже не мог остановиться. Он чувствовал как всё его естество собирается в животе, скручивается спиралью, нагреваясь и нагреваясь...

— Кончишь для меня, Алек? — Магнус практически мурчал, не замедляя движений рукой на члене.

Алек попытался кивнуть, но, ладно... блин. Единственное, что он мог это извиваться на простынях.

— Да, давай. Не сдерживайся, — хрипло выдохнул Магнус ему на ухо и ускорился. — Хочу чтобы ты почувствовал, хочу чтобы тебе стало настолько хорошо. Пожалуйста, Александр, пожалуйста, кончи для меня.

И как он в самом деле мог отказать?

Алек не хотел отводить взгляд, но зажмурился, кончая с долгим, громким звуком, и Алек готов поклясться, что это не всхлип. Всё его тело закаменело, а Магнус продолжал выстанывать что-то поощряющее ему на ухо.

Когда его наконец отпустило, и он вытянулся на кровати, задыхаясь, поскуливая на каждом выдохе, всё вокруг казалось далёким и нереальным. Да, он просто лежал здесь, бездействующий и бесполезный, но всё равно оказался выжат и вымотан. Магнус покрывал щёки Алека нежными поцелуями, медленно поглаживая по волосам. Открыв наконец глаза, Алек посмотрел на другую руку Магнуса.

Всё было ровно настолько плохо, как он и думал. В основном сперма попала ему на живот и руку Магнуса, но какая-то часть определённо была и на трусиках. Мокрое, отвратительное пятно на таком прекрасном кружеве. 

Алек открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но прежде чем успел произнести хоть слово,Магнус вытащил руку из трусиков и тщательно вытер её о них. Сперма Алека оказалась размазанной повсюду: на кружеве, бантике, поразительно мягкой ткани. Алек подавился вдохом. Потому что Магнус не просто убирал грязь с руки — он начал втирать сперму в ткань. 

Несмотря на то, что только что кончил, Алек почувствал, что еще немного и у него снова встанет.

Магнус подвинулся. Он прижался к Алеку в позе, которая скорее напоминала уютное объятие, чем флирт. Но этого движения было достаточно, чтобы напомнить Алеку об эрекции Магнуса. 

Алек прочистил горло, желая удостовериться, что голос не дрогнет.

— Хочешь я?.. — он двинул бедром в сторону Магнуса, проясняя, что имеет ввиду.

Магнус оставил поцелуй на краешке его челюсти:

— Я в порядке. Это было только для тебя, дорогой.

Алек повернулся к нему лицом. Магнус вообще-то знал, как сильно он ненавидел оставлять того неудовлетворённым.

— Не беспокойся, ночь только начинается, — рассмеялся Магнус устало. — И я намерен найти прекрасное применение вот этому, — он обвёл пальцем алекову руну выносливости.

Алек боролся с тем, чтобы не покраснеть, но проиграл. И решил не спорить. Вместо этого, он прижался лбом ко лбу Магнуса, закрывая глаза и наконец соредотачиваясь на том, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Пот и сперма холодили кожу, но тепла прижимающегося к нему Магнуса было достаточно, чтобы Алек чувствовал себя вполне комфортно.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Магнус нарушил удовлетворённую тишину:

— Итак, шопинг.

— А? — Алек нахмурился и открыл глаза.

— Верь во что хочешь насчет того, как я приобретаю своё имущество, Александр. Но я на самом деле покупаю свою одежду. Лично. В магазине. За деньги, — он улыбнулся и запустил руку Алеку в волосы. — И хотя мне совсем не сложно поделиться, но не могу же я позволить своему парню ходить в плохо сидящем белье, верно?

— Магнус.

— А ты только представь, насколько приятнее будет иметь пару на самом деле твоего размера? Которую ты выбрал сам. Даже целую коллекцию.

— Магнус, я не могу...

— Естественно можешь, Алек, — голос Магнуса звучал серьёзнее, но не без нотки нежности. — Кто узнает? Ты даже не представляешь, какие это потрясающие ощущения — носить что-то подобное скрытым под одеждой. Исключительно для себя, — он опустил взгляд на трусики, и снова посмотрел Алеку в глаза. — Под одеждой. Даже под экипировкой на миссии. Всё ещё может быть, — он задел пальцами запачканные спермой трусики, — вот это. Ты можешь продолжать чувствовать себя точно так же, и никто кроме тебя не будет даже догадываться.

Алек сделал глубокий вдох. Подобная идея...

То, что он ощутил, глядя в зеркало: словно его тело снова ему принадлежит; словно ему дозволено обладать чем-то до такой степени изящным и хорошеньким.

Обладать на постоянной основе. Прятать под джинсами. Его заношенные, функциональные, уродливые джинсы — скрывающие шёлк, пастель, красоту...

— Я не знаю, какой у меня размер, — тихо проговорил Алек. — Не знаю, какие вообще бывают размеры для... этого.

— Я помогу, — лучезарно улыбнулся Магнус.

Алек вернул ему улыбку, ощущая приятный трепет. Перспектива похода по магазинам за чем-то подобным неслабо пугала, но Алек знал, что оно будет того стоить. Более чем.

Но пока...

— Можно мне... м, только, знаешь, только на этот вечер. Могу я остаться в них?

Повисла пауза. А потом Магнус поцеловал его. Мягко, медленно и сладко.

— Всё, что захочешь, Александр.


End file.
